As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,483 issued to Potzman, a buckle is a device that typically secures the two ends of a belt, or strap, together. Generally, the buckle is secured to one end of the belt, and the other end of the belt may be secured to the buckle in a variable manner. Commonly, the other end of the belt has holes along a portion of the belt length that allow a prong of the buckle to secure to the belt at differing lengths. In this manner, the belt may encircle the person's waist and accommodate girth of the waist, which may vary somewhat on a particular day, and between particular people. The same buckle may be used in certain instances where the buckle is removable from the belt. However, in certain other cases, the buckle and belt are permanently affixed.
U.S. Patent Publication Number 20080289187 describes a pair of scissors having a pair of looped handles with a carabiner-style inwardly-opening gate mounted on the outer-most perimeter of one or both of the looped handles. The distal end of each gate, distal from the gates hinge, is oppositely disposed relative to the fulcrum of the pair of scissors. The non-gate portion of each of the looped handles containing a gate includes a hooked portion adjacent the distal end of each gate. The hooked portion includes a stop to limit movement of the gate.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D642895, D609078 and D628873 all issued to Kelleghan shows a carabiner in combination with a buckle but not of the type claimed in the present invention. Likewise with respect to U.S. Design Pat. No. D448655 issued to Lai.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.